


Feline Matters

by quake_quiver



Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 6 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Banter, Crack, Gen, Like, Sam Winchester Has Allergies, this is just all humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_quiver/pseuds/quake_quiver
Summary: “You try having a sinus headache so bad you’re pretty sure everything’s liquefying,” Sam snipes. “You would be even *worse* than me.”“Would *not*,” Dean argues, shoving aside a stack of takeout napkins. “I don’t have any allergies, anyway. I ain’t a pussy.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 6 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955320
Kudos: 8





	Feline Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "allergies/asthma" from the 14th! It is nothing but humor. Enjoy!

It’s the third time that Sam buckles with a round of sneezes that Dean reaches past him to open the glove compartment. He keeps one hand on the steering wheel and half his attention on the road while he fishes around with the other hand, fairly sure they crammed a box of antihistamines in there at some point.

Sam sneezes one more time, then makes a gross sniffing noise and cleans himself up with his bandana.

“Dude,” he says, voice stuffy. “Could you, I don’t know, roll your window up?”

Dean rolls his eyes, but he does crank his window up. “Don’t need to be such a bitch about it.”

“You try having a sinus headache so bad you’re pretty sure everything’s liquefying,” Sam snipes. “You would be even _worse_ than me.”

“Would _not_ ,” Dean argues, shoving aside a stack of takeout napkins. “I don’t have any allergies, anyway. I ain’t a pussy.”

“You’re allergic _to_ pussies, Dean,” Sam deadpans, making Dean choke on his spit.

“You disgust me,” Dean says, shaking his head as Sam succumbs to more sneezing. “I could never be allergic to something I love so much.”

Sam’s still sneezing, so he can’t argue. Dean smirks out at the road, satisfied with his half of the bickering, and lets out a triumphant “aHA!” when his fingers hit what he’s sure is an antihistamine box.

“Here, bitch,” he says, tossing the box into his brother’s lap without looking at it. “Take some antihistamines.”

Sam blows his nose. Dean shuts the glove compartment and returns his full attention to the road.

“Thanks,” Sam says, and then squawks. “Dean! These are _condoms_!”


End file.
